


What Else?

by Joxie



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Drama, Getting Back Together, Multi, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: Pity party for one or so Jared thinks.  A mostly dialogue sequel to Except When.





	1. What Else?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

This is a work of fiction! I do not know Jensen Ackles or Jared Padalecki, and I do not profit from these writings. 

 

 

WHAT ELSE?

 

BY

 

JOXIE

 

 

Part One

 

“Pity party for one Padalecki?” Jensen asked.

 

“Sure but there’s always room for you Jenny” Jared was sprawled on a sofa.

 

“She’s gone?” Jensen sat opposite him.

 

“As in with the wind” Jared agreed.

 

“That lady has more courage than the both of us put together” Jensen commented smoothly.

 

“Danni send you over?” Jared asked with bite taking shameful pleasure in Jensen’s flinch.

 

“She’s working” Jensen told him.

 

“Makes a change” Jared retorted deliberately.

 

“Cut that out Jay none of this mess is her fault” Jensen frowned at him.

 

“No she just went along with it” Jared didn’t look at Jensen.

 

“You can’t have it all ways Jay, I didn’t…” Jensen swallowed the rest of his words.

 

“No you didn’t” Jared smiled bitterly “you just walked away.”

 

“What else could I do?” Jensen stood up “anyway this isn’t about me or Danni this is about the other Gen in your life.”

 

“Handy that meant I was never in danger of shouting out the wrong name” Jared smirked.

 

“This was a bad idea” Jensen turned towards the door.

 

Jared was on his feet and grabbing Jensen’s arm “Don’t go.”

 

“What do you want Jay?” Jensen honestly wanted to know.

 

“Always what I can’t have” the smile on Jared’s face was painful to see.

 

“You had me” Jensen blushed “I didn’t just walk away I was pushed.”

 

“I was wrong” Jared pulled Jensen close and slipped his arms around him.

 

“I know” Jensen let Jared hold him relaxing into his hard body “didn’t come here for an apology.”

 

“Owe you one and them” Jared stepped back and lead Jensen to the sofa.

 

“What should I do?” Jared looked at Jensen as if he held all the answers.

 

“How should I know” Jared continued to stare at Jensen until he spoke again “let her go, give her an easy divorce and don’t look back.”

 

“And us?” Jared asked.

 

“There is no us” Jensen welcomed the pain like an old friend.

 

“There could be Jen” Jared’s tone was earnest.

 

“God you’re a selfish bastard Jared, I’ve got responsibilities now I’ve got Danni” Jensen couldn’t believe Jared’s nerve.

 

“She’s pregnant?” The light went out of Jared’s eyes.

 

“What? No!” Jensen spluttered.

 

“You love her” Jared demanded and when Jensen remained silent “do you love her Jensen.”

 

“Not in the right way” Jensen at last admitted “but it doesn’t mean I’m going to leave her high and dry.”

 

“She could be the meat in the sandwich” Jared’s own words seemed to surprise even himself.

 

“What did you say?” Jensen really couldn’t believe his ears.

 

“Think about it you could still have children and Danni and I would still have you.” Jared said as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

 

“Wouldn’t that make me the meat in the sandwich?” Jensen asked.

 

“It could work” Jared continued to argue.

 

“You really think Danni would agree to this?” Jensen smiled humourlessly “You’re insane.”

 

“Ask her” Jared urged.

 

 

 

Part Two

 

“Jared” Danni looked at the life line standing in front of her with clear eyes.

 

“Danni” a light blush coloured Jared’s cheeks “can you do this?”

 

“If it means keeping Jensen I can you selfish bastard” Danni blinked unwanted tears away.

 

“That seems to be my new name these days” Jared looked tired.

 

“It suits you” Danni bit her lip “you could always talk him into anything.”

 

“You make that sound like a bad thing.” Humour laced Jared’s tone.

 

“Hurt him again and I’ll castrate you” there was no humour at all in Danni’s tone.

 

“I’m not going to hurt him it’s not going to happen” Jared returned sharply.

 

“See that it doesn’t I love Jensen and you not so much” Danni took in a deep breath “anyway don’t be late seven for seven thirty right?”

 

Seven?” Jared questioned.

 

“I don’t cook it’ll be take away” she turned from him “but on the bright side you do have a nice body” she was out of the door and gone.

 

As warnings and welcomes went Jared felt it could have went a lot worse.

 

 

 

Part Three

 

“We need a bigger bed” Jared stretched “and a few more pillows would be great as well.”

 

Long nailed fingers pinched him producing a pained yelp “Oh man and I thought Jen was grumpy in the morning” he complained good naturedly.

 

“Shut it Jay we’re hibernating” Jensen didn’t even open his eyes.

 

“We should celebrate how about ice cream?” Jared suggested undaunted.

 

“Is he always like this first thing in the morning?” Danni complained half heartedly.

 

“Get used to it Babe” Jensen dropped a kiss on her bare shoulder “it’s cute when you don’t want to kill him.”

 

“How about breakfast then?” Was Jared’s next suggestion.

 

“Borrow some of my stuff and go for a run Jay” was Jensen’s own suggestion.

 

“Fine but when I come back…” Jared jumped from the bed.

 

“Yeah, yeah” Jensen grunted as Jared grabbed a few things and left the room.

 

Jensen snuggled against Danni “You doing okay Babe?”

 

“He’s….” She sighed.

 

“Isn’t he just?” Jensen asked “We’re going to be fine aren’t we?” 

 

“Yeah it’s going to be okay and even if it isn’t we’ll cope” Danni settled back to sleep.

 

She left Jensen feeling cautiously optimistic, if Jared remained constant, if Danni remained tolerant and if he continued to care.

 

 

The End


	2. Still Here

This is a work of fiction! I do not know Jensen Ackles or Jared Padalecki, and I do not profit from these writings. 

 

 

Still Here

 

Yes I’m still here a surprise even to myself, Jensen just wouldn’t let go. He made it plain that our marriage was staying put and my word on them would be final. I was tempted so very tempted to give Jared a taste of his own medicine, his own brand of selfishness. But in the end I couldn’t do that to Jensen, instead I warned and welcomed Jared into the fold.

 

Penetration that’s the name of today’s game, Jensen enters Jared so that for a small eternity they are one and neither can deny it. It’s beautiful to watch but can be so excluding, sometimes I wish I had a dick. So that I could join them in their merry little dance.

 

But then I change my mind just as quickly again as I already have two dicks of my own if not attached to my person. Really they are both so attentive to my needs if for different reasons.

 

Jensen loves me just not romantically and it hurts, Jared doesn’t love me and it doesn’t matter that much. He just thinks he owes me big and he does. All of his touches are a reward, a forgive me and this is what you are due.

 

I can’t deny he is a good lover, large and beautiful with it. Pale clear skin over hard muscle wanting to please because, because we are all afraid but hiding it well.

 

Jensen spreads himself over us like an exotic perfume, drugging our senses and daring us to follow his lead blind to the world and its judgement that could fall on us at any given moment.

 

What makes this man so special? I wish I knew. If I did I’d bottle it and be the richest woman alive. Even so some fans would say I’m one of the luckiest women in the world. And they're right if you measure luck by heartbreak, which I don’t.

 

Even so I could get used to this, I could very well be happy.


	3. The Luckiest Man

This is a work of fiction! I do not know Jensen Ackles or Jared Padalecki, and I do not profit from these writings. 

 

 

The Luckiest Man

 

A twisted potholed road has brought us to this destination; all in all it’s been one hell of a ride. With it uncertainties and painful lessons being hammered relentlessly home.

 

Love is infectious so it’s no surprise that I’ve grown to love Danni. I love the way she loves Jensen, I love the fact she is flexible and welcomed me into there relationship. I love her because it is unthinkable not to at this juncture. 

 

Love is the damnedest thing though bringing as it does happiness and sorrow sometimes in equal measure, sometimes lopsided and cruel. Yet it can make you want to sing either way, Jensen can make me want to burst out in song. Not pleasant for other people in the least, so I save it for when I’m drunk.

 

Jensen was the one who made me believe in love at first sight and scared me half to death. Danni was the one that made me take the long road to love, a slow maturing love that took its time and set its roots deep.

 

We’re still misleading the public, the fans (and not succeeding) and those who would hate and try to hurt us. It’s just the way things are and as everybody knows change comes slowly if at all.

 

Though never again will I deny myself the comfort of Jensen’s arms or Danni’s humanity. Family and friends will have to understand or not that is there decision. I do care about there opinions but not enough to break hearts and ruin lives again.

 

So here we are three links in a chain stronger together than apart. Each of us with our own particular flaws and strengths. We balance each other out and catch each other when we fall.

 

We are at the beginning of what promises to be an amazing adventure. With both Jensen and Danni in my life I know things won’t always go smoothly. But I can promise that this relationship will not fail through lack of work on my part.

 

I will do everything in my power to make sure we remain together. I need this, we need this and nobody will be allowed to take this from us without one hell of a fight. 

 

I feel like the luckiest man in the world, I am the luckiest man in the world.


	4. Not Ashamed

This is a work of fiction! I do not know Jensen Ackles or Jared Padalecki, and I do not profit from these writings. 

 

 

Not Ashamed 

 

Hell Danni’s walls have crumbled to dust where Jared is concerned now. It was quite an awesome sight to see her heart softening towards him. Jared’s puppy like ways pulled her in but Danni is staying for the man behind that disguise. 

 

As it turns out we are both more than enough to make her happy and satisfied in this situation we have found ourselves in. 

 

Danni is the one who knocks our heads together and then stands back while we think. Maybe she is the meat in the sandwich or maybe it is better to say Danni is the glue that holds us together. Then again maybe I am making something simple seem complicated just so I can brood. 

 

Jared’s love for Danni encourages my own I can feel it deepening, changing in tone and becoming what she truly deserves and needs from me. Danni is my lover who is now loved in the right way the only way. Mixed and matched our love slots into place and is romantic, strong and true.

 

Difficult as it is to believe I am actually happy, pleasantly surprised is the understatement of the whole fucking year. To think I was ready to run and abandon the love that dare not show its ass.

 

Now I would find near to impossible to live without them, life is strange and wonderful. But if there is one thing I’ve learnt it’s that you don’t have to understand something to enjoy it.

 

Once I thought if I didn’t have bad luck I’d have no luck at all. Now my lucky number is three and we are very able to make our own luck when we need it.

 

Happy and hopeful I can now see a future before us. Yes the future looks bright and tomorrow is something to look forward to.

 

Sexism aside sometimes I am such a girl and they both know it. I love, he loves, she loves, we love, there are songs to be written and stories to be told, and oh God protect and shelter us by the grace of your love. See a girl and not ashamed of it.


	5. Love Is The Answer

This is a work of fiction! I do not know Jensen Ackles or Jared Padalecki, and I do not profit from these writings. 

 

 

 

Love Is The Answer

 

Jared happily chewed on a piece of candy while reading through the next episodes script. He only looked up when Danni drifted into his line of vision the expression on her face catching his attention. He was about to comment when she beat him to it.

 

“You do know that I love you don’t you?” She looked pensively at him.

 

Jared on the other hand inhaled his candy and almost choked, minutes later after many hard slaps on the back to dislodge it. He managed to answer her.

 

“I hoped” his voice was husky though whether from emotion or choking Danni couldn’t be sure.

 

“Well I do and I thought you should know” she said a little defensively.

 

“I…” Jared ran his fingers through his messed up hair “I love you to.”

 

Danni looked angry “You don’t have to say it just because…”

 

Jared cut her off “I said it because it’s true.”

 

“So why haven’t you said it before?” Danni accused.

 

“I didn’t think I had the right and I thought you wouldn’t believe me” Jared paused to gather his thoughts “Jensen brought us together and we love him it didn’t mean that we’d” he stumbled to a stop blushing furiously.

 

“I know that but I do love you” she smiled mischievously “you’re very sweet when you’re not annoying the hell out of me.”

 

“Like you’re all sweetness and light yourself” Jared protested “you can be fire and lightening when it suits you.”

 

“I’m all woman” she looked amused.

 

“So what brought this on?” Jared asked with genuine curiosity.

 

“Victoria said…” Danni stopped.

 

“Misha’s Victoria?” Jared asked.

 

“That’s the one” Danni pursed her lips “she said that in our situation honesty is the key that nothing good is built on deceit and sleight of hand.”

 

“I didn’t think you’d met her” Jared was still digesting what Danni had said.

 

“Misha suggested I speak to her he thought she might be able to give us some pointers” Danni replied blandly. 

 

Concerned Jared asked “We’re doing okay aren’t we?” He looked appealingly at her “you’re happy aren’t you?”

 

Danni sat down beside him and took hold of his hand “We’re doing fine I just want us to continue to be happy complacency kills relationships.”

 

Jared looked down at their jointed hands “So you told me that you love me.” 

 

“Jensen already knows I love him and I wanted to make sure you knew that” she smiled “well that I love you and I can’t see a future without you.”

 

“So what else did Victoria say?” He smiled rising her hand and kissing its palm.

 

“That the main building blocks are trust and honesty meaning that we should be truthful about our needs both physical and emotional” Danni paused for a moment “and that compromise is useful tool that keeps relationships running smoothly if not glitch free.”

 

“So say I have a long held fantasy” Danni nodded to encourage him to continue “where Jen is naked, tied up, blindfolded and you are let loose with a feather duster.”

 

“He would say everything but the blindfold and no pictorial evidence” both Jared and Danni jumped at the sound of Jensen’s amused voice.

 

“How long have you been there?” Danni demanded.

 

“Long enough” Jensen walked into the room and sat down in a chair opposite them.

 

“Misha told me that you’d been out to lunch with the delectable Victoria” Jensen stated without inflection.

 

“I needed to talk to someone safe” she looked at him pleadingly “who would understand.”

 

“Danni you’ve never needed my permission to do anything” Jensen licked his lips “what’s more I trust you with my everything you know that.”

 

She blushed “Yes I know it’s just sometimes I kinda forget for a moment.”

 

“So we’re all being honest here are we?” Jensen asked looking at them both.

 

“Yeah” Jared smiled slowly.

 

“So if I let you tickle my fancy what will I get in return?” Jensen teased.

 

“Anything within reason” Jared replied looking relaxed.

 

“How about you allow Danni to make you over as Jaredina on our next free day?” Jensen smirked.

 

Jared grinned back at him “Fine but no pictorial evidence.”

 

“That’s the kind of compromise I can get behind” Jensen said happily.

 

They both turned their attention to Danni “Belly dancer” Jared suggested.

 

“School madam” Jensen countered.

 

“Slave girl” Jared grinned.

 

“Naughty nun” was Jensen’s next suggestion.

 

“Hey how about I choose?” Danni stepped in.

 

They both waited expectantly “School madam and her naughty boys” she pronounced “you both need keeping in line” then she teased “who’s up for a spanking?”


	6. Step Into The Future

This is a work of fiction! I do not know Jensen Ackles or Jared Padalecki, and I do not profit from these writings. 

 

 

Step Into The Future

 

 

Part One

 

“I’m not ill I’m pregnant” Danni pointed out patiently “you would carry me everywhere if you could get away with it.”

 

From the look on Jared’s face he thought that was a very good idea indeed. But he still allowed her to slip gently from his arms and back onto her feet.

 

“I’m just looking after you and Sid” he protested.

 

“We’re not calling him Sid” Danni pursed her lips “he might be a girl you know.”

 

“As long as he’s healthy” Jared teased “it doesn’t matter what sex she is.”

 

Danni playfully pushed his shoulder “Feed me.”

 

“What to my lady?” Jared’s eyes twinkled.

 

“Toast with Marmite and coffee” Danni demanded.

 

Jared frowned “Apart from being disgusting Marmite is loaded with salt and coffee….”

 

“Just a scrape of it I need it Jay” Danni wheedled smiling she gave him a quick kiss.

 

“Fine but no coffee” Jared relented following her into the kitchen.

 

He put two slices of bread under the grill and reached for the Marmite which was in the cupboard. Jared gave the small squat brown bottle a look of distaste. 

 

“Where the heck did you get a liking for this?” He asked.

 

“Scotland land of the” Danni’s eyes lit up “Haggis.” 

 

“No, no, no” Jared put his hands over his ears as Danni laughed at him.

 

“How about Black Pudding then?” She offered mischievously “blood, barley, suet…”

 

“Here full of salty goodness” Jared grumbled pushing a plate of toast and Marmite over to her.

 

Danni looked down at the plate and wrinkled her nose “Did you just wave the knife over the Marmite bottle?” She asked.

 

“If you don’t want it” Jared made as if to take the plate only for her to wave him off.

 

Danni took a bite of the toast and moaned in appreciation. Jared poured her some fruit juice and handed the glass to her. She put it down on the table and continued to concentrate on devouring the toast with obvious relish.

 

Only when she was finished eating did she take a sip of the juice “No coffee, no alcohol” she complained quietly.

 

“It’s worth it” Jared told her earnestly.

 

“Yes it is take no notice of me I’m just tired and missing Jensen” she smiled at him.

 

“Yeah me too” Jared returned her smile “but he’ll be back tomorrow.”

 

“Grumpy as all hell” Danni smiled.

 

“Yeah” Jared smirked “it’s hard being so beautiful.”

 

“Beauty can be quite a beast when he puts his mind to it and let’s not forget his body” Danni teased.

 

“His saving grace” Jared agreed impishly.

 

 

Part Two

 

“Coffee, coffee, coffee” Jensen muttered to himself hurriedly preparing the lifesaving beverage.

 

“Jensen!” Jared walked into the kitchen and hugged him from behind dropping a kiss on his neck.

 

“Coffee” the tone was triumphant and Jensen took a long pull at the steaming mug in front of him.

 

Only then did he turn in Jared’s arms and give him the welcome he deserved “Mm coffee flavoured kisses” Jared grinned.

 

“Danni still asleep?” Jensen murmured as he enjoyed being close him.

 

“Yeah Sid’s been keeping her awake” Jared told him.

 

“Sid isn’t even on the table and you know it” Jensen smiled lazily.

 

“Such prejudice it’s a good solid name” Jared stole another kiss.

 

“Old fashioned I was thinking more along the lines of Aled or maybe Saville” Jensen said thoughtfully.

 

“Hey there just as old world” Jared complained,

 

“Maybe but there cooler than Sid” Jensen teased.

 

“So how were the ravenous hordes?” Jared asked.

 

“They scented blood but I was too fast for them” Jensen smiled.

 

“You love them really” it was Jared’s turn to tease.

 

“In small doses” Jensen agreed conventions could be fun if you didn’t take them too seriously.

 

“You’re back” Danni walked into the kitchen.

 

Jared stepped aside and let Jensen hug her “It’s far too early you should still be in bed” he kissed her gently.

 

“I was hungry and alone” she flashed a look at Jared “and I knew there was some cold pizza in the fridge.”

 

Jensen’s face took on a serious expression “Have an apple instead.”

 

Danni pulled away from him “I’m living with two mother hens” she complained lightly.

 

Jared was investigating the content of the fridge “There’s some pasta salad or smoked Mackerel” he offered.

 

“I’ll have the pasta salad” Jared handed her the bowl and watched as she popped a slice of cucumber into her mouth.

 

“It isn’t pizza but I suppose it’ll do for now” a piece of lettuce went the same way as the cucumber.

 

She crunched down on a slice of carrot “Did you get molested?”

 

“Someone pinched my ass does that count” Jensen stole a Cherry Tomato from her bowl.

 

“Ours” Danni growled playfully giving his ass a pinch and then a soothing pat.

 

She handed the bowl back to Jared and stepped up to Jensen who pulled her against him smiling happily. He kissed her a touch possessively enjoying the feel of her baby bump pressed firmly against him.

 

“Missed all three of you” Jensen’s tone was indulgent Danni snuggled against him contentedly while Jared grinned and blew him a kiss.

 

 

Part Three

 

Jared looked down at the baby that lay in his arms sleeping peacefully “He’s beautiful Danni just perfect” he paused “aren’t you Aled?”

 

“Aled Sidney” Danni smiled at him from her bed.

 

“Really?” He asked looking pleased and happy.

 

“Really” Jensen confirmed with a smile.

 

“Sweet! He’s gorgeous Jen” Jared grinned “hope he has freckles like his Dad.”

 

Jensen blushed “Yeah well happy and healthy is what I’m hoping for” he returned bashfully.

 

“We’ll make sure of that” Jared promised “he’s going to have a wonderful life.”

 

“And spoilt rotten if I don’t rein the both of you in” Danni’s tone was dry.

 

“He deserves a little spoiling” Jared spoke softly to the baby “don’t you Aled?”

 

Danni couldn’t bring herself to disagree with that Aled was perfect “Okay a little spoiling will be just fine” she agreed.

 

“Are you sure about not going back to work?” He asked her.

 

“Positive it’ll only be a couple of years and Aled is worth it” neither of the men was about to argued with her both secretly relieved by her choice.

 

“Fine I didn’t really fancy Jared as Mr Mom” Jensen teased.

 

“Hey” Jared complained good naturedly “I’d make a marvelous Mom and you know it.”

 

“Mrs Doubtfire rides again” Danni joined in the teasing.

 

Jensen smiled at the picture his family made Danni relaxed in the bed, Jared holding Aled carefully and everyone aglow with happiness. They had made it against all the odds and Aled was the icing on a pretty fantastic cake.

 

 

The End


End file.
